EP-A-0 356 708 discloses a congeneric textile substrate where the proportion of natural fibres, in particular wool and ramie, is between 65 and 85% by weight. Such substrates are noted for their excellent ability to absorb and transport water in vapour and in liquid form, which makes them particularly suitable for seat covers, in particular covers on seat facilities used for long periods without interruption such as car and aircraft seats, wheelchairs, office chairs, etc., since the efficient moisture transport away from the fabric surface stops the seat cover feeling moist and impairment of seat comfort.
EP-A-0 455 848 discloses congeneric textile substrates where the proportion of synthetic fibres is between 45 and 65% by weight and which contain in particular at least 40% by weight of wool and at least 5% by weight of ramie. Otherwise they contain at least 35% by weight of natural fibres, normally more, so that they are even better qualified to meet the latest demand, namely the demand for good colour design options.
On the other hand, a high proportion of synthetic fibres normally means that corresponding substrates are difficult to dispose of as waste and for that reason are not ideal in meeting the increasing demands for environmental compatibility.
Moreover, it was extremely dubious whether a substantial or complete abandonment of synthetic fibres would not restrict the design possibilities of the fabric designer too severely and in particular would impair the excellent properties of known congeneric textiles as regards water absorption and transport. The first problem is less serious and can be circumvented through appropriately adapted, more natural colouring.
As regards liquid transport, however, it appeared to be essential from previous results to provide a relatively high proportion--at least 15% by weight--of synthetic fibres, preferably polyester, since their hydrophobic properties appeared to be an essential condition for liquid transport over relatively great distances.